


Strong

by orphan_account



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Bruce Wayne is a Good Friend, Everyone is Dead, F/M, I love this movie, Moving On, POV Second Person, Sad, short fic, wonder woman spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is no time for grief when you are a superhero, but you can always honor their memories in other ways.





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER WARNING! This is actually part of the movie, like, the absolute LAST PART OF THE FUDGING MOVIE. I just wanted to put some thoughts out there, what she could have been thinking, what she could have seen. Don’t read any further than this unless you want the movie ruined for yourself.
> 
> This movie is amazing, and I hope for others to watch and love it as much as I do. (Although thinking of a certain actor as one of the bad guys is so weird haha)

She stared at the photo in her hands, fingers trailing over the smooth surface of the glass. It had been very well cared for, she could tell; A photo this old would not look this good unless it was. She would have to thank Bruce for sending it to her.

Five people. One with crazed eyes and a rifle slung over his shoulder, whom she knew had a beautiful singing voice and one of the best aims a man had ever had with a gun. A shorter gentleman with a heavy-looking coat and dark skin, who dreamed of being an actor and could sell sand to a sheik. A woman with long, dark hair and a look in her eyes that screamed of her naivety and hope.

She shook her head, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Her younger self truly had known nothing of the world.

Her eyes fell on the man standing right next to her, ignoring the last one. She already knew his face, his dreams, and it was not that he was uninteresting, not at all. She just wanted to see this one man, this person who had meant so much to her in such a short amount of time. A lean finger traced the glass; There it was. His face. The man that she loved, and the man who died for many others to live on. 

If only she had known of the war before it started, if only she had known about the terrible work of her brother and the humans under his influence sooner, maybe she could have saved him from the fate he carved himself. If only she hadn’t been so strong, and yet so helplessly weak at the same time. He died for her. He died for everyone. He _loved_ her. It just wasn’t fair.

No, not failed. He had embraced his fate, and he knew it was right. She knew as well, deep in her soul. Thousands upon thousands of innocent lives would have been lost, had it not been for him. 

The dark-haired woman smiled kindly at their proud faces, and then carefully placed the photo back into the case. The old, worn watch, also that one proudly cared for, laid on the smooth surface of the desk. She picked it up, held it close to her face, and smiled. Then she turned to her Ipad, logged into her mail and started a new one.

 

**TO: Bruce Wayne [** **WayneBruce@mail.com** **]**

**FROM: Diana Prince [** **ProfessorPrince@mail.com** **]**

**TITLE: Photograph**

**TEXT: Thank you for bringing him back to me.**

 

She had barely written her words of thanks before a thundering sound rumbled somewhere outside her office, and she hastily clicked send before getting out of her seat. She was going to protect these people, with all their personalities, their odds and ends, evil and good. She was going to be their shield and spear.

And she would not let them down.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY?
> 
> Best Beta comments (To cheer you up!) (She is SP and I am BS):
> 
> SP: dude why is this so sad?  
> BS: Honestly, no clue. It was suposed to be a crack fic.  
> SP: …  
> SP: do u want a hug  
> BS: Yes :’(  
> SP: *hugs*  
> SP: also supposed was misspelled
> 
> AND,
> 
> SP: his email should be notbatman@mail.com  
> BS: Wouldn’t that blow his cover lol?  
> SP: how could that blow his cover, it’s literally saying ”not batman”


End file.
